Comment exciter Manabu, ou pas
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Takeshi a besoin d'un conseil... Mais dérange continuellement Tokio. Yaoi.


Il poussa un soupir en entrant dans sa chambre. Il resta quelques minutes à contempler le corps inerte affalé sur le lit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne changerait jamais. Il s'approcha du matelas pour se positionner au dessus de son amant. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux, exténué.

_ Contre qui tu t'es battu cette fois?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais même ce petit effort lui fit un mal de chien. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le dos de la main de son amant caresser doucement sa joue où un bel hématome serait sans doute bientôt visible.

_ Toi... Chaque fois que tu viens me voir, t'es dans un état pas possible... Tu me prendrais pas pour ton infirmière attitrée des fois? Ria-t-il.

Il allait répondre lorsque la sonette d'entrée retentit, suivit de quelques tambourinements, et cris.

_ Tokioooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ouvre! Ouvre! Ouvre!

L'intéressé cligna des yeux. Cette voix il la connaissait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, avant que la pauvre ne tombe en ruine.

_ Takeshi?

_ Faut que tu m'aides!

_ Euh...?

Le Mikami semblait essoufflé, et à la limite de la panique.

_ Comment tu fais pour faire crier ton mec au pieu?

Et un Tokio qui cligne des yeux, un.

_ Pardon?

_ Quand tu veux qu'Hiromi hurle, tu fais comment?

_ Euh... Il n'hurle pas... Enfin... Je...

_ Bon, comment je fais pour faire gueuler Manabu?

_ Tu le pince? Tu le mords? Je sais pas moi! Les deux à la fois?

Il n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que le jeune homme repartit en courant. Il referma la porte, se posant de multiples questions, et regagna la chambre. Sur le lit, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, agonisant.

_ Ne crève pas sur mon lit...

_ Hn.

Tokio émit un léger rire, et se repositionna au dessus de son petit ami, il nicha sa tête dans son cou et y posa une multitude de baisers papillons. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, profitant du souffle chaud sur sa peau, et de cette langue taquine qui le faisait frissonner quand...

_ !

S'ils avaient été dans un manga, on aurait très distinctement pu voir une énorme goutte d'eau derrière le crâne de Tokio. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Takeshi? Que...

Le Mikami, avec une belle marque de main sur sa joue, toujours aussi essoufflé, réapparut sur le pas de la porte.

_ To...Kio... Faut... Autre chose...

_ Hein?

_ Autre chose pour faire crier Manabu!

_ Tu lui fais une épilation à la cire, ça devrait le faire crier... Ironisa Tokio.

_ Ok!

_ Euh... Att...

Trop tard, le Mikami avait re disparu.

_ Euh... Take... Tu fais quoi là?

_ Tu verras!

Manabu se redressa et se leva pour s'approcher, mais son frère fit volte face et le repoussa jusqu'au lit, où il tomba.

Takeshi se mit à quatre pattes sur son jumeau et balada ses mains sur son corps dénudé, il remonta son regard vers la moue boudeuse de Manabu.

_ T'as l'intention de me pincer encore ou...?

_ Je ... Ca t'excite pas?

_ Une autre baffe répondrait à ta question?

_ Ok...

_ Je suis pas maso! CONNARD!

_ T'es à Suzuran pourtant...

_ Take...

_ Oui, oui, ma gueule. Mais je te jure cette fois tu vas aimer!

Manabu soupira, et retint un gémissement quand Takeshi glissa une main sur ses cuisses, avant de saisir entre ses doigts sa virilité, qu'il porta très vite à sa bouche. Manabu soupira à nouveau, cette fois ci de plaisir, sous les caresses buccales de son double.

_ Take...

Takeshi attrapa une des mains de son frère, léchant toujours avidement le sexe bien durci, avant de guider la main jusqu'au membre. Manabu fronça les sourcils.

_ Take?

_ Branle toi deux secondes, je reviens!

Manabu laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, se caressant tout seul, blasé.

Hiromi chercha les lèvres de son amant, alors que celui ci le débarrassait de sa chemise, veillant à ne pas trop le bousculer, pour ne pas lui faire plus mal qu'il n'avait déjà.

_ Tokio...

_ Hum?

Hiromi entrouvrit les lèvres, attendant patiemment que son amant se décide. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais on aurait dit que ce caïd de Suzuran, frappant les gens parfois à mort, pouvait être si attendrissant par moment.

Tokio passa son index sur les lèvres blessées de son petit ami.

_ Tu crois vraiment que tu le mérite? T'as vu dans quel état t'es?

Le hérisson détourna le regard.

_ Héhé... Boude pas, je rigole. Il arrive ton bisou. Laisse moi le temps de...

* Driiiiiiing *

_ Je vais le tuer... Marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Il alla ouvrir la porte.

_ Tokiooooooooooo!

_ Quoi encore?

_ Il a pas aimé!

_ Bah oui forcément...

_ Fais quelque chose!

_ Pourquoi tu lui fais pas le coup classique?

_ Hein?

_ Menotte le, fouette le, je sais pas moi! Tartine le avec du nutella!

_ J'ai essayé du nutella fondu mais c'était trop chaud, il s'est brûlé...

_ Et si tu lui faisais juste l'amour?

_ C'pas drôle ça.

Et un Tokio blasé, un.

_ Et si tu lui fais l'amour avec un objet?

A peine rentré chez lui, Takeshi se mit en quête d'un objet tandis que Manabu, roulé en boule au fond de son lit, fulminait.

_ Je te jure cette fois tu vas adorer!

_ Fou moi la paix. Toi, tu m'approches plus.

_ Ah! Tiens, ça ça pourrait être pas mal! Ah, ça aussi... Et pourquoi pas ça!

Manabu se retourna lorsqu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser.

_ Qu'est-ce tu...

Takeshi lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Allez! Ramène moi tes petites fesses!

_ Non.

_ Mais si! Tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire.

_ Ce que tu vas me faire, ou ce que ta spatule va faire?

Takeshi eût un sourire gêné face au regard de Manabu.

_ Promis, je vais mettre de la vaseline.

_ Même pas en rêve! Tu m'approches plus!

_ Mais pourquoi?

_ T'es con ou tu le fais exprès?

_ Euh...

Manabu remonta le drap sur sa tête.

_ Dégage! Laisse moi dormir.

Takeshi tira le drap. Et un Manabu à poil, un. Ce dernier s'empara alors de son oreiller, espérant se cacher dessous. C'était sans compter la langue taquine qui vint lui chatouiller le nombril.

_ Fou moi la paix!

Langue qui descendit jusqu'à son sexe, qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller sous les léchouilles.

_ Takeeeeeeee!

Takeshi continua de sucer gentiment son frère, tout en tâtant le matelas à la recherche du tube de vaseline, qui avait sans doute dû tomber sous le lit, étant donné qu'il ne le trouva nulle part. Tant pis.

D'un geste sec mais rapide, il enfonça le manche de la spatule dans l'intimité de Manabu. Manabu qui poussa un cri perçant.

Un gémissement traversa les lèvres d'Hiromi, alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, et qu'une main baladeuse venait de s'immiscer dans son boxer, caressant son membre brûlant. Ne voulant pas écraser son amant en piteux état, Tokio s'était couché à coté de lui, sa tête toujours dans son cou, y laissant parfois quelques marques. Tandis qu'Hiromi fondait sous ses attentions, il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait donner du coté des Mikami.

_ Tokio...

Il releva la tête doucement, allant haper les lèvres gonflées de son amant qui ne cessait de réclamer plus d'attention.

_ Tokio... Râla Hiromi en fixant ses prunelles blasées dans les siennes.

_ Oui? Nan... Pas dans ton état, désolé.

Et un Hiromi qui boude, un!

_ Fallait pas te battre! Voilà, tu t'es puni tout seul!

Vexé, Hiromi vira l'encombrante main de son caleçon, et se mit sur le flanc, tournant le dos à son amant, cependant, cet effort lui décrocha un gémissement de douleur. Tokio secoua la tête et vint se coller au corps chaud qui avait décidé de lui faire la gueule.

_ Tu peux bouder, j'en ai rien à faire. Murmura-t-il.

Silence. Il caressa doucement la joue qui lui était accessible, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

_ Hirooooo...

_ Va te faire foutre. Grogna l'intéressé.

_ Roh, t'es pas en manque à ce point...

* Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal au bon dieu déjà? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais se leva en soupirant comme un condamné, et se dirigea d'un pas excessivement lent jusqu'à sa porte. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à laisser sonner, et faire le mort, mais il se doutait que s'il s'agissait une fois de plus de Takeshi, sa porte ne survivrait jamais.

Par conséquent, pas d'autre choix que de l'ouvrir.

_ Je te jure Takeshi... Que si t'arrêtes pas de... Manabu?

_ Toi... Menaça le Mikami.

Tokio déglutit devant le regard électrique que le jeune homme lui lançait.

_ Que...Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

_ Je te dois exactement quatre morsures, douze pincements, une épilation du pubis à la cire brûlante, et une spatule dans le cul! Beugla Manabu.


End file.
